Confessionário
by J-Cristina
Summary: Maybe it's all about timing.
1. Capítulo 1

_A vida é uma filha da puta._

_Mas eu sou mais._

É com esse pensamento que levo o cotidiano. Enveredando-me entre as saias dessas mulheres dissimuladas, roubando dinheiro e entornando canecos até que eu esteja caído em qualquer canto sórdido e imundo. Acham que eu me importo? Estão errados. Não dou a mínima.

Chamo-me Robin. Robin de Locksley. Tenho estatura mediana, cabelos lisos e espetados num tom castanho-claro, quase loiro. Sei que sou atraente, mas não me arrumo muito. Não há muitas mulheres por aqui que valham um investimento e as que têm uma aparência relativamente decente já foram traçadas por quase todo o povoado. Eu as dispenso – exceto se estiver bêbado demais. Nesse caso, elas tomam conta de mim.

Essa noite vai ser só mais uma entre as centenas em que passei no bar. Bebendo cerveja barata, vendo esses barbudos nojentos brigando um com o outro até caírem em coma alcoólico. Talvez mais tarde eu vá até a mesa de baralho, mas roubei tanto dinheiro deles na última vez que duvido que me deixem participar.

_Babacas._

Eu estava rindo de um idiota que levara um tapa na cara de uma das vagabundas sorrateiras que ficavam pelo bar quando John encheu meu caneco e me chamou a atenção.

"Você a viu?"

"Vi quem, seu bêbado idiota?"

"Aquela garota que apareceu na porta do bar."

"Eu estou de costas para a porta, como eu iria vê-la?"

"Azar o seu, Locky." Ele gargalhou, batendo a caneca contra a minha. "Ela era a coisinha mais linda que eu já vi."

"Você nem sabe o que é uma mulher, seu porco." Empurrei-o para longe de mim.

"A garota era uma princesa."

A voz de Matthew me surpreendeu. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto de mim. Era um covarde, mas eu sabia que ele era uma boa pessoa.

"Mas uma pena que saiu correndo. Se entrasse, eu a convidaria para beber comigo."

Olhei para trás e me deparei com a porta fechada, mas o pensamento me incinerou. Quem seria essa garota? Qual seria a sua história?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Floresta Encantada – Passado. **

Estávamos atravessando a floresta quando ouvimos aquele barulho novamente. Um grito agudo, vazado – algo horrivelmente perturbador. Eram sons comuns, exceto pelos gritos femininos. Bati com as cordas no meu cavalo e corri na direção dos gritos.

Uma criatura horrenda atacava duas mulheres.

"Abaixem-se!" Gritei, já tirando o arco do ombro e colocando uma flecha sobre ele. Puxei a cerda e acertei a criatura no ombro, que voou para longe imediatamente.

Elas estavam caídas no chão quando me aproximei.

"Senhoras." Cumprimentei, estendendo a mão para que se levantassem. Merda. Aquela era a Rainha má, a temível Regina. Seu punho estava arranhado, e o tecido da manga estava rasgado. "Está machucada."

"É 'Vossa Majestade' e eu estou muito bem, obrigada." Sibilou ela, me encarando por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar para o chão.

_Típico comportamento esnobe da realeza._

"Um simples 'obrigada' seria suficiente."

"Não pedimos a sua ajuda."

_Meu Deus tinha como essa mulher ser mais insolente?_

"Eu estou agradecida pela ajuda." Cortou a outra mulher, segurando a minha mão e levantando-se delicadamente. Era bonita, tinha olhos doces e um cabelo comprido, que caíam sobre o casaco branco que ela vestia. Seu rosto me era familiar...

"Robin, Robin de Locksley." Me identifiquei. Apontei para os rapazes que começavam a se aproximar. "E esses são alguns dos meus homens."

"Sou a Branca de Neve."

"Finalmente nos conhecemos pessoalmente." Sorri para ela. "Houve um tempo em que ambos éramos foragidos procurados."

"Se é mesmo a Branca de Neve, o que está fazendo com ela?" Perguntou John. Regina encarou-o aborrecida. Ela era belíssima pessoalmente, era difícil não reparar.

"Ela? Mostre algum respeito." Ela o olhou de cima a baixo com desprezo. "Ou controle o que coloca no prato."

_E lá se ia a admiração. Tão bonita, mas tão... petulante. _

"Terá que perdoar o pequeno John. Mas antes de você lançar essa maldição, passamos maus bocados fugindo dos seus cavaleiros negros."

"Tenho certeza que fizeram por merecer." Rebateu ela. "O que diabos era aquilo que me atacou?"

Olhei para as árvores.

"Não tenho idéia. Nunca vi um bicho daqueles antes."

Aquele som gutural ecoou de algum lugar e Branca virou-se e começou a caminhar.

"Vamos por aqui. Precisamos alertar os outros."

* * *

><p>Eu estava bem atrás da multidão que caminhava para o castelo da Regina. Depois de ter reencontrado Belle e Baelfire, já me sentia em casa novamente. Há muitos anos não me sentia confortável assim. A morte de Marian havia me tirado muito das boas coisas da vida. Ouvi o som agudo daquela criatura. Baelfire gritou e a única coisa que consegui pensar foi em Roland. Ele estava na frente da multidão.<p>

Empurrei algumas pessoas na pressa, e gritei por ele, enquanto tentava correr até onde ele estava.

Mas a coisa mais doce aconteceu. A Rainha transformou a criatura em um ursinho de pelúcia e assim que peguei meu menino nos braços, ela se aproximou de nós com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

"Agora ele não está mais tão assustador, e você ganhou um novo brinquedo."

"Obrigado." Eu disse a ela, mas sabia que nenhuma palavra seria suficiente para agradecer e para me desculpar por tê-la julgado mal. Ela estava mesmo mudada. Em outra época, seria difícil imaginar a Rainha salvando outra pessoa a não ser ela mesma.

Roland abraçou o urso, e eu sorri para ela novamente.

Abraçado ao meu filho, acompanhei a conversa entre eles. Supostamente, quem estava ocupando o castelo era a Bruxa Má do oeste ou do leste. Eu não fazia ideia de quem essa pessoa poderia ser, mas pelo tom de voz deles era óbvio que ela não era uma de nós. Ouvi Regina e Branca argumentando sobre algo.

"Esse é um trabalho para apenas uma pessoa."

"Regina." Branca parecia genuinamente preocupada com ela. "Ela tem macacos voadores, e sabe-se lá o quê mais."

"Não me importo se pirulitos saltitantes estão defendendo-a. Eu posso derrubar o escudo sozinha, e é isso o que eu farei."

Branca era inteligente o bastante para não confrontá-la.

Observei-a se distanciando, mas um pensamento me deixava impaciente. Ela tinha acabado de salvar a vida do meu filho. Como eu poderia deixa-la entrar no castelo sozinha? Ou na floresta? Não era justo, nem correto. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-la.

* * *

><p>Já havia escurecido.<p>

Para uma mulher, Regina era bastante forte. Já tinha caminhado o suficiente para deixar um homem saudável cansado. Eu a observei enquanto levantava uma pedra imensa com a ajuda de seus poderes. Quando ela arremessou a pedra para longe, nossos olhares se cruzaram.

"Ah não." Resmungou ela.

Caminhei até ela com a tocha acesa em minha mão esquerda.

"Não o que?"

"Você não vai."

"Acompanhar você? Acredito que vou." Passei por ela e continuei andando. "Eu posso ajudar."

"Eu não pedi por ajuda."

"Isso não quer dizer que não vai precisar." Me aproximei dela. O fogo da tocha iluminou-nos e eu pude ver aquele rosto. Belíssimo, porém mortal. Ela me encarava com os olhos cheios de raiva. "Aquele macaco voador não estava atrás do meu filho. Ele estava indo atrás de você."

"O que te fez pensar isso?"

"Essa floresta é a minha casa. Já vi muitos caçadores e como eles perseguem suas caças. E estou dizendo: aquela besta alada estava atrás de você. Roland apenas ficou no caminho dele."

"Ou seja?"

"É a segunda vez que é atacada. A Bruxa Má quer você morta."

Ela me olhou de soslaio, a indiferença esvaindo de cada célula do seu corpo.

"E daí? Acha que você pode impedi-la de me machucar?"

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas irei tentar. Apesar de ambos não gostarmos, eu estou em dívida com você." Respondi, e tornei a chutar a terra com a ponta da minha bota.

"Por quê?"

"Mesmo que aquela besta alada não quisesse meu filho, poderia tê-lo machucado. Você salvou a vida dele."

Ela me olhou de uma maneira quase meiga. Ela me olhou de cima à baixo e sorriu para mim e eu quase gostei dela. Quase.

"Quem diria que o ladrão tem honra?"

"Quem diria que a Rainha Má tem uma queda por crianças?" Rebati.

Ela respirou fundo após quebrar o nosso contato visual.

"Não fique no meu caminho."

Balancei a cabeça, assentindo.

"Eu nem sonharia com isso."

Ela deu alguns passos à minha frente, e eu a segui.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Floresta Encantada – Passado**

Eu segurava a tocha à nossa frente, enquanto deixava minha mão na base da coluna dela. Caminhávamos por uma caverna escura, e meu medo era deixar que algo acontecesse à Rainha. Eu teria sérios problemas em me explicar depois.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Questionei. Não que eu realmente me importasse, mas o silêncio era perturbador.

"Há um fogo no pátio do castelo que aumenta o poder da Bruxa Má. Enquanto ele estiver queimando, mantém o escudo ativado."

"Precisamos simplesmente apaga-lo." Conclui.

"Eu preciso simplesmente apaga-lo." Respondeu ela, com a voz intensa e sexy enfatizando o 'eu' enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. "Você precisa ficar fora do meu caminho."

Antes que eu pudesse continuar caminhando, ela colocou o braço na altura do meu abdômen, impedindo-me de andar. Notei que ela havia parado também. Havia uma serie de placas no chão, formando uma espécie de território quadriculado.

"Pise entre as placas." Orientou ela.

"Bela surpresa." Resmunguei.

_Tudo que eu queria agora era passar por um campo minado._

"Foi feito para manter pessoas como você longe."

"Pessoas como eu?" _Ela estava tentando me ofender?_

"Ladrões."

"Ah sim claro. Mas não somos todos maus, sabia?"

"Não quando insistem em dizer que roubam dos ricos para dar aos pobres. Eu já fiz muitas coisas ruins na minha vida, mas pelo menos eu as admito."

_Essa mulher começara a me irritar profundamente. Por que mesmo vim ajuda-la?_

"Eu também já cometi meus erros." Respondi, encarando-a de maneira irritadiça. "Espero que não tenha me deixado acompanha-la apenas para cair em uma dessas armadilhas."

Ela me escutava atentamente.

"Roland já perdeu a mãe. Eu odiaria se ele perdesse o pai também."

"Então deveria ter ficado com os outros." Sussurrou ela, e um sorriso assustadoramente diabólico nasceu em seus lábios.

Comecei a questionar se tinha sido uma boa ideia ir até ali. Não poderia voltar sem ela, e provavelmente morreria – ela conhecia aquele caminho bem melhor do que ele. Ele agira pelo seu código de conduta, e se havia algo de que não se arrependia, era do código. Qualquer que fosse a motivação por trás daquele belíssimo rosto, ele teria que aceitar e não iria fugir. Ela era a Rainha, mas não era Deus.

"Então..." Ela continuou caminhando, e eu me mantive no seu encalço. "A mãe do Roland... O que houve com ela?"

"Depois que nosso filho nasceu, eu..." A lembrança me causava formigamentos ruins. "A coloquei em perigo durante um trabalho. Foi minha culpa." Respirei fundo, mas não tive culhões para encará-la novamente. "Como eu disse, eu também tenho meus erros."

Regina parou novamente, me fazendo quase trombar com ela.

"Não é possível." Argumentou ela.

À nossa frente, havia uma entrada.

"O que?"

"Aquela porta está aberta!"

"Você não deixou aberta?"

"Eu a selei com magia de sangue." Disse ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente de um lado para o outro. "Eu sou a única que poderia abri-la."

"Claramente não é." Respondi, afastando-me gradativamente para explorar o local. "Parece que a Bruxa Má é uma adversária formidável."

Passamos pela entrada, e entramos em uma sala enorme. Regina estava na minha frente, e ela caminhou sem olhar para mim, aproximando-se de um túmulo centralizado naquele ambiente.

"O que era esse lugar, exatamente?"

"Uma cripta, não é obvio?"

_Eu já sabia que era uma cripta, majestade._

"Sim, eu entendi essa parte. Mas para quem foi feita? Deve ter sido alguém muito importante, afinal, você a selou com magia de sangue."

"Era da minha mãe." Respondeu ela, me fazendo morder a língua em arrependimento.

Ela estava debruçada sobre o túmulo e eu podia sentir sua dor de longe. Quem diria que a Rainha Má era humana e pasmem, tinha sentimentos.

"Como você, eu perdi muitas pessoas que amava. Mais do que eu gosto de admitir."

"Incluindo uma criança?"

_Eu precisava saber. Estava me corroendo._

Ela me olhou por cima do ombro, claramente ofendida.

"O que você sabe sobre isso?"

"Eu vi o jeito que tirou Roland do caminho da fera. Você tem o toque de uma mãe."

Ela deu a volta no túmulo, ficando de frente para mim.

"Eu tenho."

"Ele não está aqui conosco. O que aconteceu?"

"Ele não está morto, se é o que você está pensando."

"Ele só está..." Ela deslizou a palma da mão pelo mármore do túmulo. Seu semblante era dolorosamente triste. "Ele está perdido para mim. Para sempre."

Eu não queria que ela morresse. Por algum motivo ridículo, eu comecei a me afeiçoar a ela. Apesar da arrogância, apesar da falta de compaixão, do humor ácido e perigoso, Regina tinha coração – e não qualquer coração, mas um bem machucado. Era quase justificável todo o caos que ela proporcionara por anos. Ela estava sofrendo.

"Se essa Bruxa Má é capaz de quebrar um feitiço de sangue" Comecei incerto, com medo de que Regina lançasse uma bola de fogo na minha cara. "Não seria de bom tom reconsiderar o plano?"

"Eu não ligo para o quão poderosa essa megera ridícula seja." A voz de Regina carregava uma raiva quase palpável. "Eu preciso continuar com esse plano."

Ela continuou a caminhar para dentro do castelo. A cada segundo, esse plano era ainda mais perigoso. Mas que opção eu tinha?

* * *

><p>Regina abriu duas longas e elegantes portas. Ela estava claramente familiarizada com aquele lugar.<p>

"Seja útil. Fique de guarda."

Revirei os olhos. Eu poderia argumentar contra essa ofensa, mas era perda de tempo. Fechei a porta enquanto Regina fuçava em alguma caixa. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que ela estava planejando.

Mas algo ali me era familiar, e uma sensação horrível de desconfiança se alojou em meu peito.

"O que é isso?" Indaguei.

"Nada que seja da sua conta." Sibilou ela.

A Rainha Má estava de volta. Ou então nunca havia nos deixado. De um jeito ou de outro, eu conhecia muitas mortes e muitas histórias sobre a crueldade, tirania e maldade que a moldava. Não ia deixa-la colocar tudo a perder. Não mesmo. Estiquei a mão e peguei uma flecha, posicionando-a no meu arco e colocando-a sobre a minha mira.

"Não vou perguntar de novo. O que é isso?"

"Como se atreve a me ameaçar dentro do meu próprio castelo?" Exigiu ela, sua voz incorporando um tom nobre e vingativo.

Ela ergueu a mão e apertou o ar. Minha traqueia seguiu seu movimento, de maneira que o ar tornou-se rarefeito. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Senti minha cabeça doendo, e meu peito começou a arder.

"Mesmo que me enforque até a morte." Consegui falar com dificuldade. Havia pouco espaço para o ar passar. "Essa flecha ainda vai sair do meu arco, e eu nunca errei nenhum alvo. Agora me responda que tipo de poção é essa que está fazendo."

Imaginei que aquele seria meu fim, e eu poderia ter morrido de jeitos bem piores. Entretanto, Regina soltou-me de sua magia.

"É uma maldição do sono."

Ela voltou a mexer na bancada, ignorando-me.

"Do mesmo tipo que você usou na Branca de Neve?"

"Aquele feitiço foi feito pela Malévola. Eu finalmente aprendi a fazê-lo sozinha."

"Um feitiço? Foi por isso que voltou ao castelo?"

"Ingredientes como esse são difíceis de encontrar. Especialmente se você tem a Branca de Neve respirando no seu pescoço a cada segundo do dia."

"Esse é o seu plano? Usar isso na Bruxa Má?"

Ela sequer me olhava.

"Na Bruxa Má?" Um riso seco escapou de seus lábios. "Eu não me importo com ela."

Observei quando ela deslizou a mão pelo frasco e o líquido tomou uma cor lilás.

"Então planeja usar essa poção em quem?"

"Não se preocupe." O olhar dela era congelante na minha direção. "Em ninguém que você sentirá falta. Em ninguém que qualquer pessoa sentiria falta."

Assim que a vi colocando o ultimo toque e vi a maneira entristecida que ela se olhava no espelho, eu entendi do que se tratava. Eu era um imbecil. Como não notara aquilo antes?

"Isso é sobre o seu filho, não é?"

Eu não podia assistir aquilo.

"Não posso permitir que faça isso."

"O bom é que você não pode me impedir." Respondeu ela, e com um movimento das mãos, lançou algum tipo de magia que me impedia de tirar os pés do lugar. Eu estava preso, e ia assistir enquanto ela lançava uma terrível maldição em si mesma.

"Eu sei como você se sente, Regina."

_Eu não podia assisti-la fazendo aquilo. Eu precisava fazer qualquer coisa._

"Eu duvido muito disso."

"Quando eu perdi minha esposa, achei que não tinha mais razões para seguir em frente. Mas eu encontrei uma. Meu filho."

"É nisso em que eu e você somos diferentes." Respondeu ela, com a voz calma e serena. "Eu já perdi o Henry. Eu já perdi a única coisa com a qual me importo."

_Não! Eu não posso permitir que ela faça isso!_

"Mas você pode encontrar outra razão, Regina. Todos nós temos uma segunda chance. Só precisa abrir seus olhos para ver."

"Uma pena que meus olhos estarão fechados."

Eu me sentia o mais impotente de todos os homens. Não era capaz de impedir uma bela mulher de dormir na morte para fugir de sua dor. Eu era um fracasso.

"Então é isso?" Mudei de tática. "Vai simplesmente desistir?"

"Esse não é o fim. É um intervalo. Essa maldição pode ser quebrada." Ela sorriu, e eu admirei aquele sorriso puro. "Pelo verdadeiro amor da minha vida." O sorriso aumentou em seus lábios. "A única razão pela qual eu desejaria acordar." Os olhos dela estavam marejados e eu quis desesperadamente abraça-la e aninhar seu corpo pequeno contra os meus braços. "Meu filho, Henry."

_Faça alguma coisa. A mulher vai cair em sono mórbido. _

"Regina, isso é um erro. Me escute."

"Não se preocupe, manterei minha palavra. Vou quebrar o feitiço de proteção e Branca de Neve e o Príncipe Encantado poderão ser líderes vitoriosos e saltitantes."

_Faça alguma coisa! Faça. Alguma. Coisa. _

"E depois disso... depois eu irei dormir."

Regina afastou-se de mim, e desapareceu por uma das portas. Preso ao chão por sua magia, eu não sabia o que fazer e não saberia o que dizer quando me encontrassem ali. A belíssima Rainha Regina estaria deitada no sono profundo da maldição porque o lendário Robin Hood não fora capaz de impedir.

_Ela me transformara em uma piada._


	4. Capítulo 4

Quando Regina retornou para dentro do quarto, meu coração desacelerou. Ela não estava morta. Por pior que fosse meu destino, eu ainda não era um fracasso completo. Ela caminhava apressadamente.

"O que houve? Desistiu daquela ideia maluca?" Repliquei aliviado quando ela estendeu a mão e desfez sua magia, permitindo que eu me movesse.

Ela debruçou-se novamente sobre a penteadeira e começou a recolher seus frascos.

"Você estava certo." _Uau, qual é o gosto dessas palavras em sua boca majestade_? "A maldição do sono não era a resposta. Como você disse, eu precisava apenas de um motivo para viver."

"E você encontrou um?" Sorri com a afirmação. Por pior que fosse, Regina merecia uma chance de ser feliz. Ela tinha um coração pulsante por baixo de toda aquela maldade e roupas apertadas.

"A única coisa que não tenho há muito tempo."

Minhas sobrancelhas formaram um arco e possivelmente a confusão ficou bem nítida nas minhas expressões faciais, pois ela se virou para mim com um sorriso aterrorizante e envolvente antes de concluir seu raciocínio.

"Alguém para destruir."

Lá estávamos nós – de volta à estaca zero. Regina era um enigma para mim. Seu coração era doce, sua mente era amarga. Sua alma era bondosa, seus instintos eram maléficos. Seu cérebro era cruel, suas motivações eram nobres. Se você se afeiçoar, cairá sobre os joelhos da Rainha Má. Se começar a odiá-la, sentirá o coração derreter-se por Regina.

Ela levantou os olhos para mim, e eu percebi que suas intenções não eram louváveis. Ela acenou com a mão e eu senti meus pés presos contra o chão novamente. Forcei-os, já sabendo que eu não conseguiria me mover.

"Regina."

_Ela vai me matar. _

"Acho que antes de me concentrar nesse plano eu preciso me livrar do que está me desconcentrando."

Ela veio caminhando até onde eu estava com elegância, o quadril fazendo curvas suntuosas no ar, um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam como labaredas de um fogo ardente. Eu nem me dei ao trabalhar de pegar o arco. Se ela quisesse, ela iria me matar antes que eu conseguisse colocar a flecha no arco. Eu estava perdido.

Regina parou na minha frente, sorrindo para mim. Eu temia o próximo movimento dela. Mas ela me olhava curiosamente, como que analisando cada centímetro do meu rosto. Lentamente, seus olhos deslizaram pelo meu corpo todo. Ela não tinha pressa. Parecia estar feliz em me deixar completamente constrangido com aquela inspeção.

"Regina, não deixe meu filho órfão."

Ela lambeu o lábio superior enquanto fixava os olhos nos meus lábios. Era quase como se ela... _Acorde, ladrão. Ela é a Rainha Má._

"Não vou matar você, ladrão."

"O que você quer de mim?"

"Isso." Respondeu ela, seca, antes de enfiar a mão no meu peito e puxar meu coração para fora num movimento bruto.

Em suas mãos, meu coração cintilava. Pulsava forte e ela o observou com atenção.

"Coração puro o seu, ladrão."

Era completamente surreal observar meu coração fora do meu peito. Já havia escutado muitas histórias. Mas aquilo era diferente. É diferente quando é o seu, quando é você que está vivenciando o seu órgão vital pulsando nas mãos de alguém com quase nenhum senso de compaixão.

Para falar a verdade, era desesperador.

Regina apertou-o e mesmo não usando muita força, eu fechei os olhos. Aquilo doía.

"Regina!" Gemi, e temi que ela fosse levar aquilo adiante. _Realmente, eu ia morrer._

Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim e segurou meu coração na mão esquerda, levando-o à altura dos lábios. Ele estava entre nós, embora nós estivéssemos estranhamente próximos um ao outro. Por um momento de loucura, achei que ela fosse arrancar um pedaço dele com os dentes e apesar de eu considerar que isso significaria minha morte, soou estranhamente sensual.

_Pare de flertar. Ela vai esmagar seu coração, imbecil. _

"Beije-me. Com mais desejo do que seu corpo é capaz de suportar." Sussurrou ela contra o coração pulsante em sua mão.

Num movimento certeiro, segurei o braço dela com força. Ela fincou os olhos no meu, a boca semiaberta – mas não se moveu. Parecia estar interessada no que eu faria a seguir. Com um movimento duro, eu a forcei a colocá-lo no meu peito novamente. Regina ergueu os olhos para mim, zombeteiros.

"Eu vou arrancá-lo daí novamente, não se iluda."

Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus lábios e o sorriso foi aos poucos sumindo de seus lábios. Eu não deixei de encará-la em nenhum momento._ Se é assim que quer jogar, jogaremos assim Rainha. _Eu estava perto demais, e sentia a respiração dela deslizando sobre o meu rosto. Não precisei sequer me mover para sussurrar contra os lábios dela.

"Você não precisa arrancar o meu coração se quer que eu lhe beije. Eu farei isso por livre e espontânea vontade, majestade."

Enfiei meus dedos naqueles cabelos. Eram macios e sedosos, e faziam cócegas. Meus dedos se apossaram de sua nuca e eu a forcei contra mim, minha boca encaixando-se na dela. Seus lábios eram deliciosos, macios e eu senti a textura carnuda deles se esfregando ambiciosamente contra os meus ásperos lábios. Sua língua era quente na minha boca, deslizando pela minha – era tão quente quanto vicioso. O gosto dela era torturantemente vicioso, e quando ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado e me deu ainda mais abertura, senti que ia morrer ali. Meus pés ainda estavam presos ao chão, mas desci a outra mão pelo corpo dela, e meus dedos deslizaram pela costura libidinosa daquele vestido.

Regina gemeu contra a minha boca, e eu senti meu corpo todo estremecendo em resposta. Deixei que minha outra mão deslizasse para a sua nuca de modo que segurava sua nuca com as duas mãos agora, sua boca quente, úmida e safada contra a minha, aqueles lábios aveludados encaixados nos meus de uma maneira tão lasciva e indecorosa como só uma rainha e um ladrão poderiam fazer. Era a junção do nobre e do pobre, da realeza e do proletariado, do educado e do grotesco e eu me sentia incapaz de parar de beijá-la. Regina era deliciosa demais.

Senti quando ela desfez a magia em meus pés e eu mais do que rapidamente a empurrei contra a parede, nossos lábios ainda se lambendo com voracidade. Regina gemeu novamente e eu apertei a cintura dela enquanto minha boca deslizava para o seu pescoço, onde deixei minha língua deslizar, lambendo-a, os lábios chupando cada gota de suor, minha boca umedecendo cada pedaço de carne ali enquanto sentia os dedos dela nos meus cabelos, me puxando contra ela. Eu não sabia dizer como é que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas eu não queria que parasse. Nunca.

Apertei as duas mãos contra a cintura dela e minha boca deslizou sobre aquele decote generoso que ela usava. Minha boca áspera roçava contra a pele acetinada e eu sentia o arrepio correndo pela sua pele. Deslizei a língua pelo vale entre seus seios e chupei a pele com a boca molhada.

"Não!" Resmungou ela, e espalmou as duas mãos contra o meu peito, afastando-me. Seus olhos estavam gélidos novamente. "Isso foi suficiente, ladrão."

"Regina..." Sussurrei. _Porra, eu estou totalmente duro_. E ela estava simplesmente me dispensando. A Rainha Má voltara.

"Eu já obtive o que pedi." Respondeu ela, sem olhar para mim. Fiquei apenas li parado, observando-a pegar seus frascos e passar por mim como se nada tivesse acabado de acontecer. "Precisamos ir nos encontrar com a Branca de Neve."

Continuei parado, talvez indignado. Com ela por ter me usado, ou comigo por ter criado expectativas demais? Era difícil saber.

Regina parou próximo à porta, e seu semblante estava totalmente fechado novamente. A perfeita máscara do mal. Ela manteve seu porte elegante e apenas inclinou o corpo na minha direção.

"Não ouse contar o que aconteceu aqui a ninguém, ladrão."

"Eu tenho honra, _majestade_."

"É melhor mesmo, ou arrancarei seu coração novamente e farei um par de brincos com ele."

Eu semicerrei os olhos e encarei suas costas enquanto a seguia para fora do quarto. Estava começando a ficar acostumado com isso.


	5. Capítulo 5

Eu estava sentado sobre a pequena mureta que circulava a fonte, quando Branca de Neve se aproximou de mim. Ela tinha um olhar doce e puro, que não parecia com o de Regina. Não que Regina não fosse uma boa pessoa. Ela era. Mas seus olhos eram como de uma fera trancafiada. Eram intensos e suntuosos.

"O que aconteceu aqui antes de entrarmos?"

"Nada." Menti descaradamente porque a verdade tinha a face da mentira. Eu e a Rainha nos beijamos? Quem compraria tamanha estupidez?

"Eu não lhe conheço muito bem, senhor Hood. Mas conheço Regina. Algo aconteceu para ela estar tão inquieta."

"Nada que tenha a ver comigo. Eu sequer cheguei a ver a bruxa. Regina me manteve preso aqui no quarto."

Branca assentiu, concordando em silêncio. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, e juntos permanecemos em silêncio. Gostava dela. Realmente, era revigorante estar próximo de tamanha realeza. O diferencial que Branca de Neve possuía era sua maneira de demonstrar nobreza, não através de luxuosas vestes ou jóias de ouro, mas através de sua alma, tão enriquecida quanto.

"Ela tem sofrido muito por causa do filho."

"Henry."

Os olhos dela me fitaram surpresos. "Como você sabe disso?"

"Ela me contou."

"Regina lhe contou sobre o filho?" A incredulidade em sua voz era palpável e me perguntei se não havia falado demais. Provavelmente Regina não era uma pessoa muito aberta e tinha aberto uma exceção no meu caso. A minha dúvida era: por quê eu?

"Talvez ela precisasse falar e eu estivesse por perto."

"Ou talvez ela goste muito de você." Respondeu a morena, novamente me olhando de cima à baixo, numa análise minuciosa.

"Branca, Robin! Estão lhe chamando para uma reunião no grande salão. A Rainha os aguarda."

Sorri para ela, e ambos nos levantamos para seguir o jovem mensageiro castelo adentro.

* * *

><p>"Invadir o castelo do Rumpel? Essa é a ideia? Meu nome é Zangado, não Burro."<p>

"Belle, você foi prisioneira lá e escapou."

A voz dela me deixava contrariado.

"Eu fugi sim. Mas invadir? Não faço ideia."

"Eu já invadi o castelo dele uma vez. Sei como fazer." Minha fala impressionou o grupo, de modo que todos fixaram a atenção em mim.

"Quem é tolo o suficiente para invadir o castelo do Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Um homem em dificuldades." Confessei.

"Porque estamos ouvindo esse homem? Ele é um ladrão. É claro que não devemos confiar nele. O que ele está fazendo aqui ainda?"

Regina estava me desafiando de uma maneira que eu só via duas saídas: ou a beijava na frente de todos ou devolvia na mesma moeda.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui é mantendo o seu traseiro a salvo."

Branca me olhou, surpresa e Regina cravou furiosos olhos nos meus. Ela me odiava. Queria com certeza arrancar meu coração e fazer um colar com ele. Por via das dúvidas, ignorei o perigo e continuei. "O castelo está repleto de armadilhas mortais mas não é impenetrável."

"Não são mais mortais do que a minha mágica." Rebateu ela, não satisfeita por ser ignorada.

"São, se você não souber de onde vem."

"Talvez eu prefira correr o risco."

"Você sim, mas nós não." Interrompeu Branca. "Ele vem conosco."

Um sorriso de vitória cruzou meus lábios, imponente. Eu a encarei de volta, e podia jurar que por um segundo, tive até medo da maneira como Regina me olhava. Parecia uma mistura desigual de asco, raiva e um ódio mortífero.

_Sinto muito, majestade. Mas terá que me engolir._

* * *

><p>A visita ao castelo não havia sido realmente grande coisa. O traste do Rumpelstiltskin estava sobre algum feitiço ou confusão mental. Nada do que ele dizia parecia fazer sentido. Trancafiado em uma jaula e trabalhando sem parar naquela roca de fiar ouro, quase me deu pena. Quase. Mas ele era o Senhor das Trevas e isso não havia mudado.<p>

No caminho de volta, estávamos em silêncio pensando no que havia acontecido. As peças levavam à Bruxa Boa do Sul, quem quer que fosse essa. Muitas coisas das quais eles falavam eu não entendia. Procurei por ela e a notei logo atrás, entre os últimos da multidão. Deixei que as pessoas passassem por mim, e em alguns minutos estava caminhando ao lado dela.

Regina me encarou por alguns segundos, a máscara incorruptível da nobreza imperial novamente em sua face.

"O que você quer, ladrão?"

"Eu disse que queria alguma coisa, vossa majestade?"

"Onde está Roland?"

"Seguro, no castelo."

"Pensei que não confiasse na minha magia."

Ela olhava para a frente, então quando olhei para ela, pude admirar seu belíssimo rosto. "Eu confio na magia, mas em você..."

"Está dizendo que não sou confiável?" Perguntou ela, rindo. Os lábios formavam uma curva uniforme quando ela sorria, num sorriso contagiante e expressivo. Ela era linda demais e eu estava me excedendo na admiração.

"Deve me perdoar, milady mas a sua fama lhe precede."

"Eu lhe entendo. Ladrão."

Sorri para mim mesmo, tentando absorver as provocações. Ela era tentadora. "Obrigada. Rainha Má." Ela trocou um olhar rápido comigo e voltou sua atenção para a frente. "Como se sente sabendo que está numa guerra contra a própria irmã? Não é estranho?"

"Não é exatamente estranho. Eu não a conhecia e ainda não conheço. O fato de ela me querer morta não nos aproxima como parentes."

"Branca me disse que você está sofrendo por causa do Henry."

Ela arregalou os olhos e sua boca semi abriu por alguns segundos. Em seguida ela limpou a garganta e sorriu polidamente. "Branca de Neve fala demais. Sempre falou. Mas esse assunto não é do seu interesse, ladrão. Esqueça isso."

"Eu não sei qual o seu problema, Regina." Parecia que eu tinha chamado a atenção dela. "Não há nada de mais em sentir a falta de um filho. Seja você rainha ou uma ladra, ou uma princesa, ou uma camponesa. Sentimentos são iguais para todos. As dores são iguais para todos. Ninguém está lhe julgando por isso. Isso só te torna humana."

Talvez eu tivesse sido duro demais. Com medo de ter atravessado algum limite e talvez para me preservar vivo, me distanciei dela e voltei para a frente da multidão. Ela seguiu meus movimentos com os olhos e por algum tempo, mesmo estando de costas para ela, podia sentir seus olhos em mim.

* * *

><p>Era cedo na manhã e eu estava voltando da ronda matinal ao redor do castelo. Os perigos provenientes da Bruxa Má do Oeste eram reais e assustadores, qualquer cuidado era definitivamente pouco. Eu estava passando pelo saguão à caminho das barracas quando ouvi a gargalhada do meu filho.<p>

Roland é uma razão enorme para se viver. Meu menino é tão vivaz, tão engraçado, e tão pequeno. Suas ações de cavalheirismo e cuidado com o próximo, mesmo numa idade tão jovem, me enchem de orgulho. Se Marian estivesse viva, também estaria muito orgulhosa dele.

Puxei a cortina da barraca, mas não me deparei com a cena que esperava. Meu filho estava deitado sobre o colo dela, e ela lhe fazia cócegas, sorrindo para ele de maneira igualmente genuína. Eles estavam felizes juntos. Eu sequer me lembrava da última vez que o vi rindo dessa maneira. Roland parecia realmente íntimo dela, a vontade com sua presença e Regina tinha tanto carinho no olhar quando olhava para ele que eu não ousaria chamá-la de Rainha Má novamente.

"Papa!" Roland me denunciou, rolando do colo dela e correndo na minha direção. Ela levantou o olhar e sorriu.

"Não queria atrapalhar."

"Não atrapalhou." Respondeu ela. Achei que quando me notasse, ela levantaria e iria embora imediatamente. Mas ela continuou ali, e eu por algum motivo não queria que ela fosse embora. Regina estava me viciando com a sua presença.

"Parece que Roland gostou de você."

Roland sorriu e sentou no chão, entretendo-se com uma folha e um giz colorido.

"Ele é um menino muito especial. Parabéns." Eu podia sentir a delicadeza e carinho em cada sílaba. Tive vontade de beijar aqueles lábios novamente.

"Está pensando no Henry?"

"Eu estou sempre pensando no Henry."

Queria abraça-la mas isso seria abusar da sorte. Já era sorte demais eu estar ali, ao lado dela, em sua barraca. Regina era uma mulher complexa mas quanto mais eu a conhecia, mais interessado eu ficava. Mais tempo eu queria passar com ela. Eu estava cometendo um erro, e sabia disso. Mas desistir dela parecia abominável.

"Não se preocupe, eu sei guardar segredo. Melhor do que a Branca de Neve."

Ela riu e eu tentei memorizar aquele som maravilhoso. Ela poderia passar o dia todo rindo, eu ia adorar. No entanto, ela se levantou e eu, por impulso, me levantei também.

"Obrigada pela oferta." Ela deu mais um passo para perto, e deslizou sua mão sobre o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos por um momento, aproveitando aquela sensação quente. Ainda com os olhos fechados, senti o hálito dela próximo à minha orelha. "Mas sinto que com você não preciso ter segredos."

Senti os lábios quentes na minha bochecha, plantando um beijo delicado e carinhoso. O cheiro dela invadia meu olfato e me deixava elétrico.

Quando tornei a abrir meus olhos, ela estava beijando o topo da cabeça do meu filho, acariciando seu cabelo liso.

No minuto seguinte, ela havia ido embora.


	6. Capítulo 6

Nos foi proposta uma excursão até a floresta negra, onde supostamente estaria Glinda, uma bruxa boa que nos ajudaria a vencer Zelena. Eu não estava completamente convencido, de modo que deixei Roland no castelo. Regina me explicara que o castelo estava protegido por um feitiço poderoso e que nem mesmo Zelena poderia ultrapassá-lo e isso me deixou menos preocupado.

Regina estava à frente de nós, ao lado de David e Branca. Ela estava tão bela como de costume, mas os cabelos estavam soltos e isso era novidade para mim. Ela conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita.

Minha curiosidade a respeito das pessoas a quem eu acompanhava era tremenda. Até onde eu me lembrava, Regina desejava a morte de Branca de Neve. Todos no reino sabiam disso. E agora, veja bem, Branca de Neve parecia ser a melhor amiga ou única amiga da Rainha. Era enlouquecedor. Eu almejava conhecer o passado da mulher que agora ocupava não somente meu cotidiano, como também o cotidiano dos meus sonhos.

Paramos a beira de um rio para descansarmos. Revisei meus equipamentos e decidi dar uma volta para conhecer o território. Estava caminhando por entre as árvores quando ouvi vozes familiares. Eu quis continuar caminhando e ignorar as vozes. Mas era esse efeito que ela tinha em mim. Regina era um ímã e por mais que eu quisesse me afastar, era sugado para perto. Cada vez mais perto.

"O que você achou do nosso novo companheiro?"

"Robin?"

"Não. Rei Leopoldo. Claro que é o Robin."

Identifiquei rapidamente a voz de Regina e de Branca. Me mantive por trás de uma árvore, sob a sombra do tronco.

"Ele é bonito, não?"

Branca de Neve me acha bonito. Não sei se fico feliz ou acanhado.

"Ele tem cheiro de floresta."

"Mas você gosta dele."

"Cuide da sua vida, Branca de Neve." Tive vontade de rir. "Ele é apenas um homem. Não meu príncipe encantado."

"Apenas um homem cuja barraca você visitou essa manhã."

"Você está me seguindo, sua insolente?"

"O que está acontecendo entre vocês, Regina? E não me diga que não é nada, porque você contou a ele sobre Henry e você nunca fala disso para ninguém."

Houve um silêncio aterrorizante depois disso. Me esforcei para não me debruçar e olhar para a expressão facial dela.

"Branca..." O sussurro dela arrepiou minha espinha.

"Meu Deus! Eu sabia! Você gosta do Robin! Eu sabia! Vocês vão fazer um par tão bonito!"

"Acorda, Branca de Neve. Está achando que eu sou alguma princesa destinada a encontrar sua cara metade após algum acontecimento dramático e depois ter dúzias de filhos? Eu sou a Rainha. Ele é Robin Hood, o príncipe dos ladrões. Nós não temos nada em comum. Isso não pode e nem deve acontecer. Pertencemos a mundos diferentes."

"Regina, isso é besteira..."

"Chega. Esse assunto está encerrado. Vá descansar, esse bebê precisa de cuidado."

Contrariado, me afastei sem fazer nenhum som. Regina me rejeitara. No fundo, eu entendia o que ela sentia. Era o mesmo que eu, na maioria das vezes. Mas ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca dela era pior. Doía infinitamente mais. Eu sabia que ia me machucar, claro que sabia. Mas não imaginei que seria tão rápido.

* * *

><p>Anoiteceu, e Roland estava com Regina. Não queria vê-la, não depois de ouvir aquela conversa. Meu plano era me distanciar até que não sentisse mais nada. No entanto, era a única mulher com a qual Roland sentia-se à vontade e eu não queria tirar lhe essa oportunidade.<p>

Subi até o pátio e a avistei, sentada ao redor da fonte com meu filho ao seu lado, e ele contava algo empolgadíssimo, a mão aberta no ar. Me aproximei com um semblante sério.

"Hora de ir para a barraca, Roland."

"Ah, Papa! Mais um pouquinho?"

"A Rainha precisa de descanso, meu filho. Venha."

Regina me encarava, confusa. "Robin, se quiser eu o levo até sua barraca depois."

"Não quero incomoda-la, Rainha."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me lembrei que ela não tinha ideia de que eu havia escutado sua conversa. Para ela, eu estava agindo completamente diferente de uma hora para a outra. Como um idiota. Um completo idiota. Bom, era isso que eu era de qualquer modo, não? Um idiota que não era bom o suficiente para ela. Roland veio até mim hesitante. Eu o peguei no colo e ela caminhou até nós, beijando a testa dele com cuidado. Ela me encarou com aqueles brilhantes olhos de cor marrom.

"Boa noite, Robin."

"Boa noite, majestade." Respondi seco e dei meia volta, afastando-me dela.

* * *

><p>Se eu me sinto culpado? Sim. Me distanciar dela tinha se tornado o meu fardo pessoal. Eu podia sentir os olhos dela sobre mim o tempo todo, porém eu sou orgulhoso demais para retribuir. Desvio o olhar, volto a atenção para os meus instrumentos, converso com outras pessoas. Farei o que for preciso para mantê-la longe de mim.<p>

"Belas flechas. São pontas banhadas no ouro?"

Levantei os olhos e avistei David. O príncipe tinha uma aparência nobre e apresentável. A face da realeza. Ouvira muitas histórias sobre sua bravura e de certo modo, ser o pai do filho de Branca de Neve fazia com que gostassemos dele imediatamente.

"Sim, são flechas banhadas em ouro."

"Posso perguntar onde conseguiu?"

"Foram presentes da Rainha."

David sorriu enquanto olhava para as flechas. "Ela deve gostar muito de você."

"Ou ela queria me manter longe do resto do ouro em seu castelo."

Algo começava a me intrigar. Estaria Regina abrindo tantas exceções a meu respeito?

"Se ela achasse que você é um perigo, você já estaria morto. Regina é bem direta nesse ponto."

Levantei os olhos e encarei o homem ao meu lado. Por que não? Eu já tinha levado um fora mesmo...

"Qual a história dela, se me permite perguntar? Ela sempre foi a temível Rainha? Como vocês todos ficaram 'amigos'?"

David sentou-se sobre um tronco de árvore, e eu me sentei no chão. Ele puxou a espada e começou a afiar seu gume enquanto falava.

"Regina era uma princesa, filha de um bruxa muito poderosa e cruel. Cora matou a mãe da Branca de Neve para que Regina se casasse com o pai dela e se tornasse rainha. Mas Regina tinha um namorado, e queria fugir com ele. Aí Cora matou o rapaz na frente da filha e obrigou-a a casar com o Rei Leopoldo. Quando Leopoldo morreu, Regina tomou o trono e finalmente tornou-se Rainha. Mas a rejeição do povo e a predileção das massas por Branca de Neve a transformaram na Rainha Má que todos nós conhecemos. Não vou defende-la mas tenho que admitir que Regina sofreu bastante. Ela não se tornou má sem motivo."

Era uma história muito triste. Eu engoli em seco, e ele chacoalhou a cabeça antes de colocar a espada de volta ao coldre.

"Qualquer que seja seu interesse nela, peço que reconsidere. Ela não precisa ter o coração partido novamente e nós não precisamos dela com sangue nos olhos de novo."

Alguém chamou por David, que acenou com a cabeça antes de caminhar para longe de mim. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Regina merecia um homem à sua altura, um homem que eu jamais conseguiria ser.

* * *

><p>Regina estava sentada sobre um banco de madeira, enquanto pensava nos últimos encontros com Robin. Ela não entendia o que havia acontecido com ele. Pareciam estar em sintonia em um momento, mas repeliam-se no outro.<p>

Ela olhava para as estrelas com um semblante triste. O que importava? Ela não ia ser feliz de qualquer jeito. Não era seu destino. Ela havia desperdiçado sua chance quando duvidou daquela fada estúpida e da sua teoria de amor verdadeiro. Um estranho no bar era a sua alma gêmea? Quem acredita nessas coisas?

Ela tivera sorte de não engravidar de Leopoldo. Sua vida estaria arruinada, assim como a vida dessa pobre criança. Sua mente a levou para Henry. Seu filho. Um garoto com o coração mais belo que ela já havia visto, o único que sempre depositara fé nela. Seu verdadeiro amor. O único que sentiria falta dela, se pudesse. Mas ele não podia. Não podia porque Regina presenteara Emma Swan e seu querido filho com novas vidas, novas histórias, novas memórias, e um futuro brilhante. Eles seriam felizes. Havia sido de longe a decisão mais difícil e o sacrifício mais penoso que Regina já fizera. Mas ela estava orgulhosa de si mesmo. Ela destruíra a si mesmo para garantir a felicidade do amor da sua vida, e não se arrependia de maneira nenhuma.

Henry seria feliz. Era só isso que importava.

Robin havia desistido dela? Ou ela havia desistido de si mesma? Se Henry estivesse ali, discordaria da atitude dela. 'Você vai deixar mais uma pessoa especial ir embora por conta do seu orgulho, mãe?'. Ela podia imaginar a voz dele fazendo essa pergunta e sorriu. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Como ela sentia falta dele...


	7. Capítulo 7

Quando cheguei ao pátio, Roland soltou minha mão e correu na direção dela, exatamente como eu gostaria de fazer. Regina debruçou-se e o abraçou, sorrindo. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu queria ficar bravo com ela. Eu queria ficar com raiva. Mas lá estava eu, sorrindo feito um idiota. A cada beijo que ela dava nas bochechas dele, a cada gargalhada dele, meu coração ia demolindo suas muralhas de modo que eu estava totalmente vulnerável à Regina novamente.

Merda.

Regina levantou os olhos, me encarando. Ela encaixou Roland em seu colo e caminhou até onde eu estava. Seu rosto estava impassível e ela parecia austera.

"Robin." Ela abriu um sorriso grande e largo, seus olhos brilhando. Era impossível resistir a aquilo. Pare com isso, Regina. Pare agora. "Podemos conversar depois?"

"Aconteceu algo, Rainha?"

"Acho que ambos sabemos o que aconteceu, Robin." Ela parecia conseguir ver através das minhas retinas, para dentro da minha alma. Parecia me despir, vendo meus medos, inseguranças e segredos. "Eu o procuro mais tarde."

Sem que eu pudesse responder, ela se afastou com Roland em seu colo. Ele sorria o tempo todo e isso se traduzia em um sentimento de total tranquilidade e paz batendo em meu peito. Eu só tinha medo de quando ela resolvesse partir.

De longe eu percebia quando Regina me olhava. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros que de costume. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que ela queria conversar. Seria sobre o beijo? Ou sobre a maneira que eu a tratara? Ou ela ia me dispensar de uma vez?

Qualquer diagnóstico seria melhor do que tamanho purgatório. Meu estômago começou a rosnar e eu previ que aquele seria um dia longo demais.

* * *

><p>Eu estava caminhando pela mata quando Regina apareceu na minha frente, envolta em um nevoeiro roxo.<p>

"Não podia vir andando?" Resmunguei.

"Ia demorar dois dias."

"Tempo suficiente de caminhada para mim." Eu havia prometido não responder à altura. O que eu estava fazendo?

Ela respirou fundo e me pegou pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus. A maciez de sua pele contra a aspereza da minha era alarmante mas suave e tão gostoso que dava vontade de ficar ali para sempre. Olhei para ela, confuso e Regina devolveu o olhar, com uma expressão enigmática no rosto. Ela me puxou pela mão e então me guiou para dentro da floresta. Estávamos sozinhos, ainda bem. As pessoas não entenderiam Robin Hood e a Rainha andando de mãos dadas.

Paramos em uma clareira onde árvores formavam uma espécie de caverna aerada. Da beirada, podíamos ver todo o lago que cercava o reino. Regina não soltara minha mão e eu rezava para que ela jamais o fizesse. Eu estava apaixonado por ela, e agora eu tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Infelizmente, ela desvencilhou seus dedos dos meus, e parou na minha frente, observando-me. Seus olhos analisaram os meus traços, viajando pelo meu cabelo, meus olhos, e meus lábios. Ela suspirou olhando para os meus lábios e eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. Exatamente o mesmo que eu. Segundos depois, ela voltou a olhar em meus olhos.

"O que foi, Robin?"

"Perdão, milady?"

"O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz à você? Quer dizer, eu estava errada em arrancar seu coração. Me desculpe. Mas parecia que estávamos bem e de repente você está me tratando como a antiga Rainha Má."

Regina pedindo desculpa por ter arrancado meu coração. Eu não tinha me precavido para isso. Eu não estava preparado para aquele olhar de súplica e preocupação no rosto dela. Eu supostamente queria me afastar mas naquele momento, estava procurando motivos para não enfiar os dedos naqueles cabelos negros e puxá-la para um beijo voraz.

"Não vai falar nada?" A irritação dela era presente em cada sílaba.

"Eu só... Estava meio preocupado com toda essa situação da Zelena." Ela estava completamente insatisfeita com aquela resposta e eu sabia disso. "A culpa não é sua, Regina."

Ela respirou fundo e caminhou para longe de mim. De costas para mim e de frente para o lago, eu a vi respirando fundo. "A culpa é minha sim. Estamos todos em perigo porque Zelena quer a mim. Talvez seja melhor eu me entregar, isso garantiria a todos vocês uma chance de ficarem em paz. Afinal, sou eu quem ela quer."

"Isso é uma besteira."

Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso melancólico no rosto, mas os olhos estavam marejados. "Você sabe que não é."

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Regina. Mesmo que você se entregue, acha que ela vai nos deixar em paz? Zelena não terá piedade de ninguém."

"E o que você me sugere?"

"Eu vou até ela."

Regina riu amargamente, e caminhou até estar novamente na minha frente. "Você é louco? Robin, com o que você vai derrota-la? Acha que vai derruba-la com flechas? Antes de você conseguir acerta-la, estará morto. Essa ideia é uma besteira."

"Eu vou tentar."

"Robin. Eu não vou permitir."

A expressão dela era muito séria. Seu tom de voz denunciava sua determinação.

"Você não pode me impedir, Regina."

"Eu posso e você sabe disso." Ela sorriu diabolicamente. "Você não vai deixar o seu filho órfão. Roland só tem a você. Você vai ficar com ele e me deixar cuidar disso."

"Eu não quero que você morra."

Ela permaneceu olhando nos meus olhos com a boca semiaberta. "Você não sentirá a minha falta. Acredite. A única pessoa que sentiria minha falta sequer sabe quem sou eu."

"Eu não apostaria nisso."

Regina aproximou-se ainda mais de mim. Estávamos a poucos centímetros do inevitável. Seu cheiro adocicado de maçãs era hipnotizante. Senti as mãos dela nas lapelas do meu colete, e no segundo seguinte, ela me puxou para si, grudando nossos corpos. Eu não conseguia respirar. A lembrança daqueles lábios era tentadora e fora do meu controle. Regina debruçou-se e roçou seus lábios nos meus, numa sensação ardente de sofreguidão e desejo. Eu a queria, muito.

Mas uma sirene tocou dentro da minha cabeça. Eu sabia que algo estava errado. Estávamos agindo sem pensar. Eu já tinha me machucado. Ia fazer isso de novo. Que raio de homem insiste em fazer algo que o machuca?

"Me beija, Robin." A voz dela escoou nos meus ouvidos como um sussurro derretido, criando um calafrio na minha nuca. Com uma dor lacerante em meu peito, coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dela, e tirei-as da minha roupa. Ela abriu os olhos, confusa e quando notou que eu estava me afastando, ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Torci para que ela não chorasse. Eu não aguentaria. Os olhos dela estavam marejados a ponto de explodir, então eu me virei e comecei a caminhar.

"Por que?"

Parei no exato momento. A voz dela transmitia uma magoa horrível. Eu temi por meu coração nesse momento. Eu a havia ferido, exatamente como David me pedira para não fazer. Ela estava de costas para mim, ainda ofegante. Regina me odiava. Agora para sempre.

"Eu só quero saber por que, Robin."

Engoli em seco e caminhei até ela, que não se virou. Regina era linda demais, eu não conseguiria nunca me conter perto dela. Afastei o cabelo de seu pescoço e ela suspirou, triste. Deslizei meu dedo pelo seu cabelo e coloquei-o atrás da orelha. Eu me debrucei e toquei sua orelha com meus lábios, assistindo sua pele se arrepiando de maneira deliciosamente suave.

"Você sabe o porquê, Regina. Você é uma Rainha. Eu sou Robin Hood, o príncipe dos ladrões. Nós não temos nada em comum. Isso não pode e nem deve acontecer. Pertencemos a mundos diferentes."

Eu ouvi quando ela prendeu a respiração. Afastei-me dela, odiando me por ter que deixar de toca-la. Mas eu sabia que ou eu me afastava agora, ou eu também iria chorar e meu código não me permitia esse tipo de fraqueza.

A vida é uma merda. Esse código é uma merda. E aqui estou eu, novamente, caminhando na floresta e deixando a mulher que amo para trás.

* * *

><p>"Você e a Regina, uh?"<p>

Sorri desajeitadamente para a ruiva à minha frente. Belle era uma boa amiga do passado, que estendera a mão para mim num momento em que eu estava à sarjeta da sociedade.

"Não há nada entre nós, Belle."

"Robin, todo mundo comenta sobre o jeito que vocês olham um para o outro."

"Todo mundo está enganado. Nós não temos nada."

Ela me encarou e sorriu, e eu soube que tinha confirmado justamente o contrário. Belle possuía sabedoria de sobra.

"Podem não ter nada. Mas não diga que não sentem nada um pelo outro. "

"Está me perguntando algo, Bells? Sim. Eu gosto dela. Mas veja onde estamos. Quem somos. Não tem nada a ver. Vou continuar minha missão de ajudar os pobres."

"Você é tão idiota, Robin."

Ela estava rindo de mim. Gargalhando. As pessoas começavam a nos olhar. E eu ri também, afinal - ela era minha amiga e estava certa. Eu era idiota.

"Você está com medo do que está sentindo e por isso insiste nessa desculpa esfarrapada ridícula."

"Eu só estou dizendo o que a própria Regina disse."

Ela sorriu para o meu aborrecimento.

"Ela é mulher, Robin. Tudo bem estar insegura sobre o que sente. Mas você é um homem barbado com um medo infantil, praticamente patético. O que eu e Rumpel temos em comum? O que Branca de Neve e David tem em comum? O que Emma e Graham tinham em comum? Não somos todos diferentes?"

Ela tinha razão e eu me odiei por isso.

"A verdade, Robin, é que se você ama alguém ela pode ser até de outro universo e continuará sendo a pessoa ideal para você. Quando a gente ama alguém, passa por cima dos obstáculos, passa por cima dos contratempos, aprende a lidar com os prós e contras da pessoa e fica com ela, não importa como. Se você acha que ama a Regina, por que deixa que ela se afaste?"

"Eu não sirvo para ela."

"Ela disse isso?"

"Ela disse que não devia acontecer porque somos de mundos diferentes."

"Mas vocês não estão no mesmo mundo agora?"

Parecia que a nuvem densa e obscura que estava repousada sobre a minha mente havia se dissipado. Belle tinha razão. Como eu não tinha percebido isso antes? Eu não estava lutando por ela. Eu tinha desistido no primeiro sinal de dificuldade. Eu não havia me comportado como um homem digno dela. Eu a havia rejeitado. Partido seu coração. Eu tinha me apaixonado e feito tudo que não devia ter feito. Porra, eu tinha errado para caramba.

"Vá atrás dela, meu amigo."

Me levantei sorrindo, e beijei o topo da cabeça da minha amiga. Ela sorriu.

"Obrigada, Belle. Você é uma amiga de ouro."


	8. Capítulo 8

Subi as escadarias do castelo correndo. Eu estava ofegante e comecei a sentir pontadas acusatórias do esforço incomum. Quando cheguei ao corredor de acesso ao quarto dela, avistei o Príncipe e Branca de Neve em frente à porta do quarto. Assim que me notou, o semblante de David mudou e ele veio na minha direção furioso.

"O que foi que eu te pedi, Robin? Que merda você fez?"

Eu não ia levar o desaforo de graça porque ele era príncipe de alguma coisa. Mas Branca colocou-se entre nós, as duas mãos sobre o peito do marido.

"Calma, David." Ela retornou para me olhar e eu pude ver que ela não se sentia tão diferente dele. "O que você fez?"

"Como assim o que eu fiz? Cadê a Regina? Eu quero falar com ela."

"Para piorar essa situação ainda mais? Poupe o esforço." Sibilou David para mim.

"Ela voltou para cá furiosa e destruiu tudo que havia no quarto. Tivemos sorte de ninguém ter cruzado o caminho dela. O foi que você fez?"

Pensei nas coisas que havia dito. Eu era o culpado.

"Talvez eu tenha dito algumas coisas."

"Claro que disse." David me encarava com fúria nos olhos. Ele bufou, e passou por mim, esbarrando propositalmente no meu ombro. "Imbecil."

Mantive os olhos em Branca, que sorriu desajeitadamente. "Me desculpe por ele. David está preocupado que Regina faça algo que prejudique o bebê."

O bebê. Olhei para a barriga dela. Ali estava, uma pequena curva acentuada, não era exuberante mas também não era imperceptível. Eu entendia a fúria de David. Eu também odiaria se alguém colocasse a mulher que eu amo, grávida, em risco por algum motivo idiota. Belle estava completamente certa, eu era um tremendo idiota.

"Eu cometi um erro, mas vim até aqui para pedir desculpas à ela. E peço desculpas à você, Branca. E ao David. Desculpe ter exposto vocês à um perigo desnecessário."

Ela sorriu para mim, e eu me senti um pouquinho melhor.

"Ela gosta de você, Robin. Não desperdice isso."

"Eu não vou. Posso falar com ela agora?"

"Ela está no terraço. Final do corredor."

Acenei para ela e caminhei até o final do corredor. Eu não sabia o que ia dizer. Eu não sabia nem como começar, mas eu havia feito uma escolha ruim e precisava corrigir aquilo. Regina merecia o melhor de mim. Passei pelos batentes em formato de arco e observei o terraço, silencioso.

"Regina?"

"Robin." O sussurro dela foi tão doloroso que me deixou em estado de alerta. Coloquei a flecha no arco e busquei sua presença. Meu braço tensionou assim que a avistei, inerte ao poder de Zelena, que mantinha as mãos sobre o pescoço dela.

"Tire suas mãos dela." Sibilei, mirando a flecha exatamente entre os olhos verdes. Regina olhava para mim com súplica em seu olhar e naquele momento, me senti mal. Extremamente mal.

"Quem é você para me dar ordens?" Zelena gargalhou e olhou para a meia irmã com despeito. "Quem é esse idiota?"

"Solte-a ou vou enfiar essa flecha no seu crânio."

Zelena fitou Regina, que recusou-se a responder alguma coisa. Ela continuava me encarando. "Vá embora, Robin."

"E alertar todo mundo? Você fica."

Soltei a flecha, mas Zelena criou um campo em volta dela - o que partiu o objeto em dois. "Idiota." Resmungou ela, e eu senti que meus pés estavam presos ao chão novamente. Eu odeio magia.

"Não a mate, isso não vai servir de maneira nenhuma aos seus objetivos." Eu tinha que barganhar.

"O que você entende dos meus objetivos?"

"Regina viva vale bem mais do que morta."

"Concordo parcialmente." Zelena arremessou-a no chão e Regina respirou fundo, enfraquecida. A Bruxa Malvada do Oeste era definitivamente mais forte. Regina engoliu em seco e tossiu com dificuldade. Zelena deu uma volta completa em volta dela. "Em breve, a vida dela não vai fazer nenhuma diferença para mim."

"O que quer dizer com isso? O que você pensa que vai fazer? Você não vai machucá-la." Gritei, tentando me soltar do chão. Zelena iria matá-la se eu não me movesse. Mas como? "Inimigo no castelo! Inimigo no castelo! Inimi…"

Eu ainda estava gritando quando uma bola de magia verde foi arremessada contra mim.

Senti uma dor lascinante na cabeça.

Depois disso, eu apaguei.

* * *

><p>Abri meus olhos.<p>

A claridade era forte e invasiva. Alguns sons se faziam presentes à equação mas eu tinha dificuldade em identificá-los. Eu não conseguia enxergar com precisão. Fechei os olhos novamente. Minha garganta estava tão seca…

Regina. O que tinha acontecido com ela? Zelena. Regina.

"Eu vi ele abrindo os olhos."

"Talvez fosse reflexo, Branca. Você não pode ter esperanças demais."

Era a voz de David?

"Ele não está morrendo."

"Ele ficou uma semana apagado. Podia ter morrido."

Uma semana? Eu fiquei desmaiado por uma semana? Uma maldita semana? Onde estava Regina? Eu preciso falar com ela. Eu preciso acordar, eu preciso sair dessa cama.

"Regina." Resmunguei, a voz rouca devido à aspereza da minha garganta desidratada.

"Ele acordou, David! Vai procurar ela."

Abri os olhos novamente e me forcei a foca-los. Longos minutos depois, consegui ver o belo rosto de Branca de Neve me encarando. Ela sorriu e eu jurei que havia lágrimas tentando cair pelo canto dos seus olhos, mas ela não as permitiu. Engoli um pouco de saliva e tentei me sentar na cama, mas ainda não tinha forças.

"Olá." Sorriu ela, colocando a mão sobre a minha. "Como se sente?"

"Fraco."

"Você passou uma semana inconsciente."

Limpei a garganta. "O que houve? A Regina está bem? Zelena…"

"Fica calmo. Não aconteceu nada. Você bateu com a cabeça na parede, mas chegamos a tempo de afastar a Zelena de Regina. Ela está bem."

Eu olhei para o teto, inconformado com tudo. "Onde está Roland?"

"Ele ficou com a Regina todo este tempo."

Eu sorri, e Branca me acompanhou. "Ela gosta mesmo de você."

"Gosta nada." Brinquei.

"Quando você foi atacado, ela passou a noite toda aqui, vigiando você." Branca olhou por cima do ombro, para a fresta da porta, talvez temendo que Regina adentrasse sem avisar e lhe pegasse em flagrante contando tudo novamente. "Ela ficou de sentinela nessa cadeira ao lado da sua cama todos os dias, várias horas por dia. Só saiu daí para cuidar do Roland."

Meu coração batia tão forte que eu achei que fosse rasgar minha pele e sair para fora. Algo estava gritando dentro de mim. Regina tinha feito tudo isso por mim. "Por que ela faria algo assim?"

"Como eu disse, ela gosta mesmo de você."

Engoli em seco, e fechei os olhos novamente. Eu precisava falar com ela. Urgentemente. Senti os lábios de Branca sobre a minha têmpora. "Melhoras, Robin. David já foi chamá-la. Ela estará aqui em breve."

* * *

><p>Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo eu dormi desde que Branca de Neve saíra do meu quarto. Meu corpo parecia estar demasiadamente exausto e enfraquecido. Engasguei e tossi, levantando-me um pouco e sentando-me na cama, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Meu olhar vagou pelo quarto até que a encontrou.<p>

Sentada à minha frente, vestida com um longo vestido azul turquesa, estava ela. Seu sorriso abriu-se inesperadamente, e eu sorri de volta, encantado. "Olha só quem finalmente acordou." Brincou ela e eu senti o carinho em suas palavras.

"Pareço estar sobre alguma maldição do sono ou algo assim. Isso não é normal."

"Nada é normal, Robin."

"Não mesmo." Retruquei, me lembrando da última conversa que eu tivera.

"Está querendo dizer alguma coisa, Hood?"

"Não." Sorri. "Onde está meu filho?"

"Dormindo no meu quarto. Já passa da meia noite."

"O que você faz aqui no meu quarto, em plena madrugada, Rainha?"

Ela me encarou com um sorriso turvo no rosto. Eu a adorava assim. Bem humorada. Sarcástica. Debochada.

"Eu estava de passagem apenas."

"Eu ouvi dizer que você ficou horas apenas 'passando' na beira da minha cama."

Juro que vi um leve esfumaçado rosa colorindo as bochechas dela.

"Deixe-me adivinhar quem falou: começa com Branca e termina com Neve?"

Eu gargalhei. Minha cabeça latejava um pouco, mas era suportável. Tudo era suportável com ela por perto.

"Talvez."

"Não há muito espaço para variáveis. Como está se sentindo, Robin?"

"Bem. Mas poderia estar melhor."

Percebi uma mudança no semblante dela. "Está precisando de alguma coisa? Eu posso providenciar."

"Sim, preciso de uma coisa."

Ela se inclinou na minha direção e me encarou, concentrada. Eu continuei a falar.

"Preciso que me desculpe."

"Robin…"

"Não, não, me deixe terminar. Eu tinha ido atrás de você no terraço para isso. Para pedir desculpas. Por que o maior erro da minha vida foi ter negado um beijo a você, Regina. Em vez de provar que você estava errada sobre nós, eu aceitei qualquer merda e me afastei como um covarde. Eu não concordo com você, eu não aceito que uma diferença de mundos, de criação, de riqueza, de vestimenta, ou qualquer outra convenção social me afaste de você; eu não me importo que não tenhamos nada em comum…" Estendi a mão e bati na cama, sinalizando que ela se sentasse perto de mim. "Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, como, nem por quê mas tudo que eu sei, Regina, é que não há ninguém no mundo que me faça tão bem quanto você. A não ser o Roland."

"Robin…"

"Vem, senta aqui."

Regina levantou-se, incerta e sentou-se bem perto de mim. Seus olhos agora estavam alinhados aos meus, e eu acariciei os cabelos dela, deslizando o dedo sobre eles enquanto os colocava atrás da orelha dela.

"Eu não quero machucar ninguém, Robin."

Deslizei o polegar naquele rosto delicado. "Ficar longe de você vai me machucar mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Regina."

"E eu não quero me machucar."

Deslizei minha mão para a nuca dela, e a forcei a olhar em meus olhos. "Eu prefiro dar a minha vida a ver você machucada."

Regina sorriu e uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do seu olho esquerdo. Pressionei meus dedos contra a sua nuca, e a puxei. Nossas bocas se encontraram. Eu não sei dizer o que havia naquela boca. Não sei se era a maciez, se era a posição da carne sobre a pele aveludada. Tudo que posso dizer é que beijar Regina era como um presente divino, macio, aveludado, gostoso. A língua dela era faminta na minha boca, chupando-me, sugando-me como se eu fosse um oásis em um deserto de emoções. Seu gosto me arrepiava por inteiro, sua respiração me desestruturava, e eu mesmo não sabia no que me concentrar, de modo que deixei minha língua explorar cada centímetro daquele beijo, cada textura e precisão. Nossos lábios massageavam-se, uns aos outros, com pitadas de sofreguidão. Quando o ar tornou-se completamente escasso, fomos nos separando gradativamente, o beijo ardente dividindo-se entre beijos rasos até finalmente se tornarem selinhos.

"Você é perfeita, Regina." Sussurrei contra a boca dela, beijando-a de leve. Ela sorriu e tentou se levantar, mas eu passei a mão sobre a cintura dela e beijei sua orelha. "Onde você vai?"

"Para o meu quarto. Você precisa descansar."

"Fica comigo."

"Que parte de 'descansar' você não entendeu?"

"Eu juro, não faremos nada. Só dorme aqui comigo, por favor."

Regina me olhou com desconfiança, a sobrancelha arqueada. Mas seu sorriso indicou minha vitória. Delicadamente, ela retirou seus saltos e deitou-se na cama, na minha frente e de costas para mim. Enrolei o braço na cintura dela e a puxei para mim, abraçando-a e enfiando meu nariz em seu pescoço. Ela era uma deusa. Senti as mãos dela sobre os meus braços, me abraçando e então ela aninhou-se contra o meu corpo. Me enrosquei nela e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

"Boa noite, Robin." Ela estava de costas para mim mas eu podia sentir o sorrisinho insolente em seus lábios.

"Boa noite, minha rainha."

Beijei seu pescoço e a senti se arrepiar.

Eu tinha Regina nos meus braços.

Eu tinha a Rainha na minha cama, aninhada no meu abraço.

O que mais eu poderia querer?


	9. Capítulo 9

Sentado sobre a mureta que circulava a fonte, eu pensava em tantas coisas que minha cabeça ameaçava doer.

Seria difícil dizer que eu não me apaixonava por Regina a cada dia. Eu me apaixonava no primeiro olhar que trocávamos pela manhã, eu me apaixonava quando ela sorria para mim, eu me apaixonava quando ela segurava Roland em seus braços, e definitivamente, me apaixonava perdidamente quando eu passava os braços ao redor da pequena cintura e sentia seus lábios macios contra os meus.

Viramos o assunto do castelo por mais de um mês, claro. Risinhos, olhares cúmplices, cochichos. Regina não pareceu se importar. Ela parecia feliz. Entrelaçava seus dedos nos meus e caminhávamos de um lado para o outro pelo perímetro extenso de seu reino, tentando bloquear de todas as maneiras a entrada de Zelena. Sabíamos no eminente perigo. Regina estava entre nós e isso significava que em algum momento, sua irmã voltaria. Ela não desistiria de destruí-la.

Hoje é meu aniversário e eu não sinto vontade nenhuma de comemorar. Sim, eu tenho razões para estar feliz. Regina entrou para a minha vida. Roland é encantado por ela, e prefere passar mais tempo com ela a passa-lo com o próprio pai. Eu nunca me importei. Após anos, ele havia se afeiçoado a uma figura feminina novamente. Mas alguém planeja dia e noite matar a mulher que virou a causa dos meus sorrisos. Da mulher que se apossou de mim como se eu fosse mais um acessório em sua extensa vestimenta. Perder Regina era um dos meus maiores pesadelos.

"O que está pensando?"

Sorri para aquele rosto angelical. Ela estava ficando expert em me surpreender sem que eu a visse chegando. "Em como sou um homem de sorte."

"Concordo. Talvez tenha até sorte demais."

Ela caminhou até mim sorrindo. Seu cabelo comprido estava solto, e ela estava deslumbrante. Pergunto-me como nenhum homem nunca se aproximou dela antes. Acariciei seu cabelo e beijei sua boca segurando-a delicadamente.

"Hoje é seu aniversário, Robin."

"Eu não estou com humor para festejar. Estamos à beira de um ataque."

Regina deslizou as mãos pelos meus ombros, os dedos traçando um caminho delicado pelo meu tórax. Em sua boca, nascia um sorriso travesso. A carícia dela continuou chegando até a borda do meu cinto. Olhei para ela com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Regina olhou em volta, certificando-se de que ninguém nos observava. Com um movimento rápido, foi me puxando pelo cinto até um canto reservado. Ela encostou-se à parede e deu mais um puxão no meu cinto. Eu estava ficando animado demais com aqueles toques. Seu sorriso era irresistível, os olhos brilhando com malícia. Ela enfiou a mão no bolso traseiro da minha calça e me puxou para ela, e eu não tive outra saída a não ser prensá-la na parede. Esmagá-la contra a parede. Seu corpo abrigava o meu com uma facilidade incomum, e nossas bocas se comiam com ferocidade, as línguas duelavam, deslizavam apressadas uma na outra; enfiei os dedos na nuca dela e puxei-a contra o beijo com força, eu estava incrivelmente excitado e ela ia sentir em poucos segundos. A excitação enrijeceu instantaneamente meu pênis, e eu desci as mãos para a bunda dela enquanto beijava seu pescoço, chupando o sabor doce e ao mesmo tempo salgado da sua pele, que queimava por baixo da minha língua.

"Ah... Robin..." Gemeu ela quando encaixei uma das pernas entre as pernas dela e a segurei pela cintura, minha boca faminta naquele corpo, minha língua agora lambuzando sua clavícula. A pele dela era macia e sedosa, de modo que a superfície escorregava ao toque e fazia com que tudo fosse ainda mais sensível e gostoso do que poderia ser. Meus polegares contornaram o contorno do decote dela e comecei a beijar seu colo, chupando de leve a parte descoberta de seus seios. Senti as mãos dela em meu cabelo, esfregando-me contra seu decote – ela precisava disso tanto quanto eu.

"Regina, isso é..." Gemi, minha língua escorregando para o vale entre os seios dela, sentindo-a se contorcer contra o toque úmido.

"Uma delícia..." Ela completou, enfraquecida. "Continua..."

"Rainha Regina?"

Uma voz masculina fez com que eu pulasse imediatamente para longe dela. Regina abriu os olhos, que continham uma cor escura e densa, diferente de qualquer tonalidade conhecida. Ela arrumou sua roupa e sinalizou para que eu continuasse ali.

"Sim?" Respondeu ela enquanto caminhava para perto do soldado. Eu permaneci ali, parado e miserável, com uma ereção absurda nas calças.

"Branca de Neve e o Príncipe requerem a presença de vossa majestade no saguão."

Merda.

Casal de empata-fodas.

Eu sorri com o meu pensamento, e fiquei em silêncio. Teria que me virar sozinho. Ouvi-a conversando com o oficial.

"Aguarde só um minuto."

"Sim, vossa majestade."

Ela caminhou até onde eu estava, e me empurrou contra a parede. Sua boca era formidável, assim como seu beijo. A língua dela rodopiou na minha boca.

"Que tal um piquenique essa noite?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Isso..." Ela apontou para a ereção visível com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. "Precisa ser devidamente resolvido, Robin."

"Piquenique. Essa noite." Assenti, rendido.

Ela sorriu de um jeito avassalador. "Bom menino."

Momentos depois, ela se afastou na companhia do soldado e me deixou ali.

* * *

><p>"Papa?"<p>

Saí do banheiro sorrindo aliviado. Roland abrira a porta sem sequer bater e eu me perguntava o que iria dizer se ele tivesse feito isso há alguns minutos atrás. Seria embaraçoso, para dizer o mínimo.

"Sim, garoto."

"Acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa dentro do Grande Hall. Eu vi o David entrar lá com a espada."

Apenas um pensamento me ocorreu. _Zelena_.

"E onde estava a Regina, filho?"

"No Grande Hall, ela foi a primeira a entrar."

Abri meu armário e tirei meu arco, colocando-o sobre o ombro e rapidamente alcancei minha bolsa, com as flechas. Virei-me para o meu filho.

"Fique aqui e não abra a porta para ninguém."

"Tudo bem, papa. Vai logo! Regina precisa de ajuda!"

Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e corri pelos corredores longos e enganosos do castelo. Não havia uma alma à vista. O que estava acontecendo? Meu coração estava acelerado. Minha boca estava seca. Eu sentia minhas pernas começando a repuxar pelo esforço inesperado. Corri com ainda mais intensidade, e avistei a porta do Grande Hall. Com um desespero atípico, acertei a polpa do pé no trinco e abri a porta com um solavanco violento.

* * *

><p>"Surpresa!" Gritou o coral.<p>

À minha frente, estavam todos os habitantes do castelo. Sorrindo. No meio deles, avistei Regina e Roland.

Roland.

Roland tinha me passado a perna, com cinco anos de idade.

"Feliz aniversário, amor." A voz dela atravessou o saguão e todos sorriram. Uma música preencheu minha audição e eu comecei a cumprimentar convidado por convidado. Eu não sei se é isso que se faz. Para dizer a verdade, eu nunca tive uma festa de aniversário. Por muito tempo, a razão é que ninguém iria a uma festa se eu oferecesse uma. As pessoas me odiavam. Na outra metade do tempo, era porque eu nunca tive dinheiro.

Ter uma festa feita para você, com tantas pessoas... Eu não sabia explicar o sentimento. Pela primeira vez em anos, senti que havia me tornado um homem bom. Um homem digno. Um homem pelo qual as pessoas se vestiram e fizeram uma surpresa. Eu não vou chorar, mas confesso que há uma grande parte de mim pronta para ceder e faze-lo.

"Robin."

Virei-me sorridente e senti braços pequenos ao redor do meu pescoço. Abracei Branca de Neve, e ela olhou para mim com lágrimas em seus olhos e um sorriso adorável no rosto. "Obrigada."

"Você está me agradecendo? Não, eu quem agradeço. Essa festa, nossa, eu nunca..."

"Nunca teve uma. Nós sabemos."

"Sabem?" Franzi o cenho e ela deslizou o polegar pelo meu rosto.

"Eu amo você, Robin. Amo você por ser um homem de bom coração. Amo por ter visto o que Regina tinha em seu coração. Pelo bem que fez a ela. Por ter sido paciente e humilde e carinhoso. Eu nunca vou conseguir agradecer corretamente. Eu arranquei o coração dela uma vez e você o devolveu..." Eu estava sem palavras. "Obrigada por fazê-la tão feliz. Regina parece outra pessoa. A Regina do passado jamais faria uma festa dessas para alguém. Jamais gastaria tanto tempo e energia para dar algo a alguém que nunca teve. Ela te ama incondicionalmente, Robin. Eu achei que ela jamais se curaria das cicatrizes de perder Henry, e você provou o contrário."

Regina fizera tudo isso por mim. Regina fizera uma festa para mim. Ela sabia que eu não havia tido nada parecido com isso. Ela sabia que eu recusaria, e quis me fazer feliz mesmo assim. Branca beijou minha bochecha.

"Parabéns! Você merece essa festa."

Ela afastou-se de mim e eu olhei em volta, procurando-a. Meu coração batia com intensidade, tão forte que eu sentia o eco em meus tímpanos. Eu precisava encontrar Regina. Eu precisava dizer a ela o quanto eu a amava, e que de repente, tudo havia perdido a importância. Eu queria ficar com ela. Para sempre.

Avistei-a poucos metros à frente, e caminhei até ela, com passos rápidos e largos. Eu tinha urgência. Regina estava sorrindo quando se virou, e ela não teve tempo de ver o que a atropelara. Peguei-a pela nuca e a outra mão circulou forte na sua cintura enquanto eu a beijava com a intensidade do que eu sentia. Minha mão estava firme em seu pescoço, e ela me beijou feliz. Eu a mantive ali, colada à mim, ignorando o fato de estarmos no meio de uma festa, ignorando o fato de estarmos no meio de toda a população do castelo, de virarmos novamente o assunto, ignorando que o mundo existia.

Afastei meus lábios dos lábios dela, mas mantive minha testa grudada na dela, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com a devoção de um amante. Ela sorriu e me segurou contra ela, nunca nos separando.

"O que foi isso?"

"Eu te amo."

Ela sorriu, e olhou em meus olhos com doçura. "Não tanto quanto eu amo você, Robin."

Segurei a mão dela e a rodopiei, de modo que nossos corpos estavam ligados. Ela assumiu uma postura de dança e eu a puxei de volta. O corpo dela estava novamente no meu, nossas mãos se tocando enquanto eu havia colocado a outra na base da sua coluna e senti-a depositando a outra mão livre no meu ombro. Um timbre melodioso e harmônico nos acompanhava e eu a guiei para o meio do salão, nossos corpos dançando com sincronia e delicadeza. Eu adoraria vê-la assim por toda a minha existência.

Regina não tirou os olhos de mim por um segundo sequer. Em seus lábios pairava um sorriso doce, e seus olhos eram gentis, e eu não conseguia pensar em um motivo para não entregar o meu coração nas mãos dela. Eu já era cabalmente dela, sem nenhuma restrição.

"Eu não acredito que fez isso por mim."

"Você salvou a minha vida, Robin."

"Foi só por isso?"

"E porque você beija bem."

Ela deu uma risada adorável e eu a girei, segurando-a no segundo seguinte, nunca deixando que ela se afastasse de mim. Regina era flexível à minha condução, de modo que era adorável dançar com ela, rodopiando-a com carinho e adoração pelo salão. Eu notei que as pessoas estavam parando o faziam e fixavam sua atenção em nós, na nossa química que queimava e ardia em cada passe que fazíamos, a cada giro e a cada impulso que eu colocava na estonteante dançarina que tinha em mãos.

Eu passei por baixo do braço dela e a rodopiei novamente, de modo que nossos corações já haviam se misturado à batida, já haviam se fundido um ao outro e dançar agora fosse apenas um efeito colateral. Regina estava leve e fluida em minha mão e eu a girei novamente, antes de guiá-la de maneira que cruzamos o salão de uma ponta à outra para então voltarmos ao centro.

Ela estava tão sorridente, tão... Incrivelmente bonita.

Estiquei o braço e a puxei para mim, colocando-a sentada sobre a minha coxa e a beijei.

Ao nosso redor, aplausos fervorosos preencheram o salão.

* * *

><p>Eu a observava enquanto Regina conversava animadamente com Branca. Elas olhavam na minha direção vez ou outra, e eu sorria. Eu estava bobo por ela. Perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Não havia sequer como disfarçar e eu não fazia questão.<p>

"Robin."

Virei-me para o lado e me deparei com David.

"Nolan."

"Feliz aniversário, Hood." David estendeu a mão e eu a apertei, mas não soltei. Puxei-o na minha direção e o abracei como bons irmãos. Éramos amigos e houvera um desentendimento. Só isso.

Na verdade, eu queria ser um homem melhor. Era esse o efeito de Regina.

Quando soltei David, ele parecia acanhado.

"Robin, sobre o que aconteceu..."

"Fique tranquilo, David. Foi um momento de estresse. Sua esposa está grávida, eu tinha feito besteira. Tudo bem."

Ele ainda parecia envergonhado e isso só mostrava quão bom ele era como homem. Um homem decente. David tinha qualidades de ouro. Era com certeza o que queriam dizer com Príncipe Encantado. Ele e Branca de Neve haviam sido feitos um para o outro, realmente.

"Eu quero lhe dar algo como ressarcimento pelo que fiz."

"Sabe o que pode me dar, David?"

Ele levantou os olhos, curioso. "O que pedir."

"Faça Branca feliz. Ame-a como nunca amou ninguém, nem a si mesmo. Cuide dessa criança, proteja-os. Seja o homem que ela ama. É isso que pode fazer por mim."

David assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu farei, Robin Hood."

Regina veio até nós com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso contido. Ela sorriu discretamente para o príncipe. "David."

"Regina." Respondeu ele, curvando-se cavalheiramente antes de se afastar.

Ela virou-se para mim e segurou na minha mão. "Vamos? Nós temos um piquenique para ir."

"Mas e o Roland?"

"Branca ficará com ele."

"Para onde iremos?"

Regina sorriu para mim, e beijou minha bochecha. No minuto seguinte, uma fumaça roxa nos envolveu.

* * *

><p>Estávamos à beira do mar. Uma toalha verde estava estendida sobre a grama, com uma cesta – nos esperando. Virei-me para ela, que olhava atentamente para o meu rosto e a beijei, dançando bem lentamente com ela. Ela me segurava com delicadeza e eu a beijava vez após vez, eu queria decorar aquela sensação, aquele gosto, o calor do seu abraço.<p>

"Vamos comer..." Sussurrou ela, afastando-se um pouco e me puxando para a toalha.

Observei enquanto ela retirava os saltos e jogava os cabelos para o outro lado do pescoço ao ajoelhar-se ao lado da cesta. Regina era um anjo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, e assisti-a retirando as frutas e doces da cesta. Ela colocou um morango na boca e mordeu um pedaço, e eu puxei sua mão na minha direção, arrancando o resto da fruta da sua mão com a minha boca. Ela sorriu. O sol descia delicado por trás das montanhas, e o tempo estava deliciosamente quente. Podíamos passar a noite toda ali. Na verdade, ao lado dela, poderia estar nevando – eu ainda passaria a noite ali.

"Você está muito quieto, Robin."

Ela engatinhou até mim e me beijou delicadamente, antes sentar-se no meio das minhas pernas. Apoiou suas costas no meu abdômen, de modo que sua cabeça encaixou-se na parte alta da minha clavícula, o rosto logo abaixo da linha do meu maxilar. Eu a abracei e ficamos assim, encaixados observando o sol se pôr. Minhas mãos estavam descansadas sobre os meus joelhos, mas as mãos dela deslizavam sobre o meu braço, tocando cada veia saltada sobre a pele, cada cicatriz, acariciando minha tatuagem quase que com adoração.

"Eu te amo, Regina."

Ouvi um riso baixo. "Eu sei. Você já disse."

"Você não entendeu o que isso quer dizer."

"Quer dizer que me ama."

Eu acariciei seus cabelos e beijei o topo da cabeça dela. "Quer dizer que eu não posso mais viver sem você. Quer dizer que eu quero que seja minha. Que eu quero que eu você e Roland sejamos uma família. Demorou muito tempo até meu coração bater novamente, Regina. Eu não quero desperdiçar um minuto."

"Você não acha que é muito cedo para isso?"

"Eu acho que quando se tem certeza de algo, você não pode perder tempo."

Regina saiu do aconchego do meu colo e se deitou por cima da toalha, afastando a cesta. Ela sorriu para mim. "Vem aqui."

Sorri e engatinhei até ela, descendo meu corpo sobre o seu. Apoiei os cotovelos no chão de modo que pudesse olhar para aqueles belíssimos olhos sem perder o equilíbrio. Regina acariciou meus bíceps e eu a beijei com carinho.

"Robin..." Sussurrou ela.

"Sim, amor."

"Você me ama?"

"Pensei que você já soubesse."

"Eu gosto do som das palavras."

Eu sorri. Ela conseguia ser delicada e vulnerável de uma maneira que era quase sobrenatural.

"Eu te amo, Regina."

Ela segurou no meu rosto, e deslizou suas mãos, acariciando minhas bochechas, minhas têmporas, meus ombros, até que os dedos deslizaram até a nuca. Com um pouco de pressão, ela puxou meu rosto para o dela, parando a poucos centímetros.

"Então me ame com o seu corpo."

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto eu a beijava, e tocava seu corpo como se fosse um vaso precioso e frágil. Finalmente, eu poderia amá-la com a paixão que ardia em meu peito. Eu podia tocar seu corpo como ela havia tocado meu coração.

Eu achei que o faria.

Em um segundo, eu estava beijando aquele corpo sedoso e macio.

No outro, algo pegajoso e duro enrolou-se no meu pescoço, cerrando minha traqueia. Ouvi o grito de Regina, e tentei me mover, mas alguma coisa me manteve imobilizado contra o tronco de uma árvore. Eu não conseguia respirar. Algo pressionava meu pescoço com força. Eu sentia meu corpo sangrando, em algum lugar. Abri os olhos. Regina estava em pé, seus olhos vermelhos, a respiração ofegante.

"Solte-o, Zelena!" Rosnou ela. Eu vi a bola de fogo crescendo em sua palma.

"Vá em frente. Seu namorado morre."

Senti o que quer que fosse ainda mais forte contra o meu pescoço, e quase desmaiei.

"Robin!" O grito dela me manteve acordado.

Havia macacos alados ao redor dela. Eu não conseguia me mover, de novo. Esse dèjavú fazia meu estomago se revirar. Eu podia ver o desespero na postura corporal de Regina. Ela estava dividida em olhar para mim e olhar para a bruxa à sua frente.

"O que quer para soltá-lo? Sou eu quem você quer. Pode me levar. Deixe-o ir."

"Não! Regina!" Gritei, mas a voz quase não saiu.

Ela olhou para mim com tristeza. Não tínhamos com o que barganhar. Havíamos nos enfiado em uma sinuca de bico. Havíamos nos afastado sozinhos do castelo. Ninguém poderia nos ajudar.

"Eu tenho uma proposta melhor."

Aterrorizado, observei Zelena retirar uma maça verde do bolso.

"Regina! Não faça isso! Não..." Um dos cipós deu outra volta na árvore, me amordaçando. Quanto mais eu tentava me mover, mais forte os cipós ficavam contra a minha pele. Logo quebrariam meus ossos.

"Eu sou a Branca de Neve agora?" Ironizou Regina, mas eu senti a tristeza em sua voz. Ela ia se sacrificar por mim. Não, não, não! Não faça isso! Olhe para mim, Regina.

"Você morde, aceita a maldição do sono e levo você comigo. Se o idiota ali te achar, o que eu duvido, ele pode acordar você. Isso se ele for seu amor verdadeiro. Eu espero que não, seria um mal gosto terrível, irmãzinha..."

"Cala a boca, Zelena."

Regina esticou a mão e lançou sua magia contra mim.

"O que está fazendo?" Berrou Zelena.

"Você não vai matá-lo."

"Eu não pretendia, de qualquer modo."

Regina olhou para mim, e eu senti meu peito se rasgando. Ela estava se despedindo. Não. Eu não quero que seja assim, Regina. Não faça isso. Por favor, não. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela e eu tinha quase certeza que eu estava chorando também.

"Me desculpa, Robin."

"É tão dramático! Que lindo!" Gargalhava Zelena. Regina arrancou a maça da mão dela, e encarou-a com desprezo. Seus olhos voltaram para a minha direção.

"Eu te amo. E sei que vai me encontrar."

Meu coração parou de bater no segundo em que Regina levou a maçã aos lábios e a mordeu.

Seu corpo desfaleceu imediatamente no chão.

Regina estava enfeitiçada.

Regina estava dormindo para sempre.

Eu a tinha perdido.

Uma dor que eu jamais havia sentido estava invadindo minhas células sanguíneas. Ela estava se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Minha cabeça estava latejando. Regina.

Regina.

Comecei a me debater furiosamente contra a árvore, meus olhos embargados pelas lágrimas. Ela estava ali, a alguns metros. Eu só precisava beijá-la.

Regina!

Eu senti algo fraturando quando me debati violentamente contra a árvore, mas não tive tempo de analisar. Uma nuvem verde me envolveu e eu adormeci imediatamente.


End file.
